Talk:Treasure Hunt 2013/@comment-5116140-20130531021617
Temporary Info Stil trying to figurethis out. {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj", "description": "Aaarrr! Me and me crew are headin' out fer a treasure hunt! We need the ol' Jolly Roger before we set sail though.", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal1", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (1 of 6)", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "Aye! Tis a good set!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj2b", "description": "I see yer one with a good eye fer things... just like me! Har har har! A little joke thar! The point bein', we need accessories for the ship, if we are to travel far and wide.", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal2", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (2 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal1", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "That takes care of the ship.", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4 and (buildingsWithId(\"pw_giantanchor1\")~=0 or buildingsWithId(\"pw_giantanchor2\")~=0)", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj3b", "description": "The anchor we got? It's one that's as good as none! Har har har! Just as a piece of advice, watch yer back fer them scallywags!", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal3a", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (3 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal2", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "Very well done, if I say so meself!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4 and (buildingsWithId(\"pw_giantanchor3\")~=0 or buildingsWithId(\"pw_giantanchor4\")~=0)", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj3bb", "pirateweekrsobj3bc", "description": "Aye! Yer one fer quality! Alon' with food, me thinks Doubloons will help keep them mates loyal!", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal3b", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (3 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal2", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "Very well done, if I say so meself!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj4", "description": "Befur we set sail, we should take look at ye ol' store. It's got everythin' a privateer like meself will need.", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal4", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (4 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal3a", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "Aye! I see it thar! Let's go.", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj4a", "description": "Befur we set sail, we should take look at ye ol' store. It's got everythin' a privateer like meself will need.", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal4a", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (4 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal3b", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "Aye! I see it thar! Let's go.", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj5b", "description": "Will you be so nice as to help fix my broken body?", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal5", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (5 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal4", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "We set sail, me hearties!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj5d", "description": "Will you be so nice as to help fix my broken body?", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal5a", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (5 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal4a", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "We set sail, me hearties!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj6", "description": "After not seeing land fer so lon', the crew is mutinous. I believe the time to escape has arrived!", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal6", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (6 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal5", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "We accidentally discovered\\nthe island of treasure!\\nHere's yer share!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal6", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>4", "required-steps": "pirateweekrsobj6a", "description": "Land ahoy! I believe we are at the hidden island of riches! We should get thar now!", "startImage": "goals_objective_piraterupert.png", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "pirateweekrsgoal6a", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Ahoy Matey! (6 of 6)", "dependencies": "pirateweekrsgoal5a", "goal-icon": "goal_icon_pirates.png", "reward-text": "We're rich! Here's yer share!", "reward-id": "pirateweekgoal6a", "completeImage": "goals_complete_piraterupert.png", "reward-xp": 400, "displayOrder": 2},